The Norebang
by Jazmin Lacone
Summary: The sun is also a star fanfc


WE CANNOT HAVE SEX in the norebang.

We.

Can.

Not.

But I'm going to go ahead and admit that I want to. If I don't stop kissing him I'm going to ask him to, and I don't want her to think I'm the kind of girl who would ask a guy he's just met to have sex in the norebang after their first date, even though I'm totally that kind of girl because Jesus Christ, I really do want to have sex with him right now right here in the norebang.

My hands cannot stop touching him. They slide themselves out of his hair and down to the hard, shifting muscles of his back. Of their own volition they slide over his butt.

As I suspected, it is spectacular. Firm and round and perfectly proportioned. It's the kind of butt that requires holding. He should never wear pants.

I palm and squeeze it and it feels even better than I'd expected.

He pushes himself up, arms on either side of my head, and smiles at me. "It's not a melon, you know."

"I like it," I say, and squeeze again.

"It's yours," he tells me.

He lowers himself and kisses me again. It feels like there's no part of me that's not being kissed right now. I drag my hands away from his butt and up to his shoulders to slow us down.

He lift my legs around his waist and my arms went to his neck. He bit my bottom lip, I gasped and he shoved his tongue in my mouth.

I reached down to the hem of his shirt and started pulling it up then he lifted his arms and I pulled it over his head and tossed it somewhere in the room.

He kissed my lips again, then took my dress off and revealed my black lace bra and panties.

He kissed my lips hungrily but pulled away suddenly.

"Wait," he panted. "Natasha, are you sure?" he asked.

I didn't want to say no but I'm not sure if I want this.

"Yes." I said.

He smiled and kissed my lips again then kissed down my jaw to my neck.

He continued kissing my neck. His tongue traced a spot and sucked on it.

"Mmm." I moaned.

He slowly licked from the hem of my panties to my navel, up my chest and licked my lips. I whimpered.

I want him.

I tossed him on the bed so I was on top of him. I licked his lips down to his chest, his hot abs, to his pants.

I unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants and pulled them down. He had a small tent in his boxers.

"What's this?" I asked innocently, as I grasped onto his cock covered by his boxers with my hand.

"Natasha. No." his voice was shaking.

"Why not Daniel?" I asked. I slowly pumped his cock.

"That's not fair,Natasha." he said.

I'll make it fair.

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn." I said as I reached behind and unhooked my bra and let it slide down my arms and I tossed it behind me.

"Better now?" I said as I brought my hand back to his cock.

"Very." he said smirking.

I started pumping his cock slowly, "Mmm." I heard Daniel's muffled moan.

I pumped my hand on his cock faster, "Ahh." he whimpered.

I decided to take his boxers off. I pulled the bottom of his boxers down slowly. I also tossed his boxers behind me.

I looked at his cock. It's teasing me.

I placed my hand back on his cock and pumped faster, "Natasha." he whimpered. I put my lips over the tip and started bobbing my head on his cock. I sucked harder and faster. His hands went to my hair, guiding me lower.

"Natasha...I'm gonna.." he came. I swallowed. I sat up only to be thrown down onto the bed with a smirking hovering over me. "Ready Natasha?" he asked. I gulped. He slowly pulled down my panties and felt up my wet center with his fingers.

"You're wet, Natasha." he said, still smirking. "Mmm." I tried not to moan, but I couldn't stop myself. He placed his thumb on my clit and started rubbing it slowly.

"Daniel." I gasped. That just caused him to rub faster and harder. "Uh." I moaned. He inserted two fingers into me and started pumping them in and out of my pussy. I bit my lip. I couldn't hold it in, "Oh.." he took his other hand and slid it up to my breast and rubbed my nipple and it immediately went hard.

"Oh...Daniel.." I whimpered. He replaced his fingers in my pussy with his tongue and started tongue-ing me.

"Daniel...please.." he put his fingers back in me again and looked at me. "Please what Natasha?" he teased. Oh God, it felt so good but I need more.

"What do you want Natasha?" he asked, thrusting his fingers way faster and harder than before.

"Daniel, I need you." I said I gasped out. "Now." He smirked and pulled his fingers out of me and tasted them. He got the condom and opened it and placed it on him, "You sure?" I nodded. He slowly pushed into me,"Ahh.." it was painful, but I started getting used to his size.

He didn't move because he knew I was in pain. I nodded for him to keep going. He started going slow and pumping in and out of me.

"Faster!" he was going as deep as he could into me. "Ahh! Daniel!" he kissed my neck and stopped at my chest. "Natasha...Natasha.." Daniel moaned into my chest. Daniel gave one last push, we both came.

He slowly slid out of me and laid down next to me.

When we're both breathing normally again, he kisses the tip of my nose.


End file.
